The Silly Side Stories for: Of Hosts and Hedgehogs
by Justsimplespeed
Summary: Love Of Hosts and Hedgehogs? Then check out these side stories far too insane, random and downright silly for the real thing. Naturally, also co-written with kassehface :D
1. The Fuzzies and Babysitting

"Nuh-uh."

"No way."

"_Hell. No._"

Well, no surprise there. It_ had _been the answer the Host Club expected, not what they _wanted_, but it was expected from the fuzzy portion of the club, currently spread out on the biggest of Music Room 3's couches and ignoring the request asked of them.

"But you _have_ to do it!" Tamaki whined before them. "We already promised Nekozawa-sempai we would watch his adorable little sister tonight, but since we've been bombarded with last minute plans, you're our only hope!"

"Funny how things always happen 'last minute'," Knuckles grated.

"Especially since this is the first time _I've_ heard of any baby-sitting agreement," Sonic added. "Last time I checked, '_we_' meant this _whole_ club, meaning the ten of us."

Tails nodded. "Sonic's right. Baby-sitting is hard enough without being told you're gonna do it last minute."

"Exactly." Sonic waved his hand as if waving away a fly. "So you can go and tell Mr. Dark Magic-"

"Black Magic," Tails corrected.

"Whatever. He can just put her in a zoo for all I care 'cause we're not watching her," Sonic said with finality, and the two remaining Fuzzies nodded in agreement.

A long silence took over, during which the original hosts looked at each other, then to Tamaki who had retreated to his emo corner in a fog of rejection. The non-rejected, nor fuzzy, hosts sweatdropped, knowing just what the King was planning with the whole sitting in the corner, mumbling to himself and looking back at the Fuzzies with pleading little puppy eyes.

Haruhi shook her head. As ridiculous as it looked, those silly little eyes had gotten her to succumb to Tamaki's will a handful of times, but when considering the Fuzzies' hard-headedness it might not work. As said club members laid eyes on the King, though, she changed her mind.

As the silence went on, Haruhi found her rather enjoyed watching the Fuzzies' stone-set rejection turn to mush under Tamaki's hopeful gaze. She enjoyed watching the fox cub give up pretty much instantly, the hedgehog narrow his eyes but give up in twice the time, and the stubborn echidna hold the longest record with crossed arms and his usual unhappy demeanor.

At last, he rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine. We'll do it," he said with no light distaste, then added acerbically, "but we're not going to be held responsible for what happens to the kid, got it?"

"You're the best!" Before the fuzzy tri had time to blink, Tamaki leapt onto the couch to gather the trio in a hug, but said trio scattered, sending the King crashing into the couch, the resulting momentum tipping the piece of furniture and sending His Majesty to the floor in a less-than-graceful manner.

Haruhi shook her head in disbelief as the twins laughed in the background; this club just got more and more insane with each passing day. She didn't know how much more she could take. She supposed it was a good thing that her dad wanted to spend time with her during one of his rare nights off, and that the other club members had their own tasks to take care of.

And with the Fuzzies having a newfound task of their own, tonight was shaping up to be the most peaceful night of her life.

So, with the new sitters found (who were later more than approved by Nekozawa), the Host Club bid farewell to the more colorful of their members and set off for the night without so much as a backwards thought of the Fuzzies, Nekozawa, or his little sister.

Who they had all forgotten was terrified of animals.

Now, imagine, if you will, the scene of a little girl, cute and innocent, walking into a room where she_ thought _she would be in the safe hands of several of her fair acquaintances for the night, but instead finds a trio of her worst fear, in various colors. Chances are, after a long, utterly shocked silence, she'd either scream or cry, but since she _was_ still quite young and couldn't really tell the difference between the two, she did _both_. At the same time.

Knuckles, who had been the closest to the door at the time the girl walked in, gritted his teeth as Sonic, who had been enjoying a little nap up until a certain little foghorn went off, sat up abruptly (almost falling off the window sill) and glared at the echidna.

"What did you _do_?" the hedgehog demanded, looking from Knuckles to the girl. "Who is that?"

The echidna shot him an incredulous look. "You're _kidding_, right? It hasn't even been two hours since we got stuck with this brat!"

"Well, it's no wonder she's crying." Sonic clicked his tongue pityingly. "I'd burst into tears too if I had to see that scowl at her age. Lighten up, Knux. Don't you know anything about children?"

Knuckles scoffed and crossed his arms squarely. "Besides dealing with you and your side kick, my knowledge is limited, sorry."

"I'm only letting that one go because there are young ears around." Sonic glanced at the girl who had taken to fumbling with the lock on the door in a vain attempt to escape. When she saw his gaze, she screamed again, trying with all her might to pry the door free.

"Hah, she's not afraid of _me_," Knuckles mocked as Sonic jumped from the little girl's din, his ears flat against his skull.

"Can it, Knucklehead," Sonic snapped, and the echidna smiled smugly.

Finally, little Kirimi realized that she wouldn't make it out the door any time soon and plopped on her bottom, screaming/crying at the top of her lungs.

"What_ is _that?" Tails questioned, his head appearing from behind a couch across the room, his face concerned. "It sounds like it's in pain." He hovered to where the tiny blonde cried, her hands covering her face. He studied her for a moment before turning to his friends, asking, "What did you guys _do_?"

"_Nothing_!" the other two Fuzzies exclaimed. They shot each other looks, then Knuckles continued. "She just walked in and started screaming. I didn't even notice she was there until that racket started." All this said rather loudly, considering Kirimi got louder with every word they said.

They had resorted to covering their ears, confusion plastered on their faces. "They better add this to part of our _debt repayment_," Sonic shouted mockingly.

"Come on, guys! She's just a little girl! How hard can this be?" Tails rebutted, trying to get to her side to comfort her. But when she noticed him moving, she screamed and scampered to the corner of the room. She hid behind a table leg and cried.

"I dun' like animals," she whined, falling back on her rump and covering her face. She resumed her sobbing, but it was much quieter now that she was a little further away.

The three Fuzzies stared at each other in disbelief. They knew the other members weren't exactly the smartest people, but missing that one tiny fact went _beyond_ stupid. "What do we do about that?" Tails asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Nothing, just leave her alone," Knuckles responded, resuming his comfortable position on the couch he was on.

"They won't appreciate coming back with her crying all over the place. At the rate she's going, the room'll be flooded in an hour," Sonic explained, tapping his toe.

"It's not our problem." Knuckles' eyes were closed, his head resting on the armrest of the couch. He was trying his best to ignore the hedgehog's annoying banter and the little girl's even more annoying noise.

"But, it is, Knuckles," Tails butted in. "We promised."

The echidna opened one eye and shot a glare at the fox, who flattened his ears defensively. "Fine," he muttered. "But you guys think of something. I'm not that great with... _children_."

"Fine," the other two Fuzzies agreed. "But you're still gonna help out eventually," Sonic pressed. As response, Knuckles grunted.

"So, what're your ideas, Tails?" Sonic questioned, noticing the contemplative look on the kit's face.

"Well, going near her is out of the question, obviously." The fox's tails twitched thoughtfully as he paced in a small circle.

"Obviously," Sonic echoed, glancing Kirimi's way. She'd stopped crying, realizing they weren't going to come after her, but squeaked when she noticed his glance. Her face crumpled, and the hedgie looked away, forlorn. "Jeez, _kids_."

"Are there any leftover sweets in the back room?" Tails asked hopefully.

"How should I know?" Sonic shrugged.

"I bet she'd like some cake," Tails clarified, giving Sonic a look. "Soon."

"Oh, right." With that, the hedgehog zipped to the back room where they stored the snacks and appeared just as quickly with a strawberry shortcake, already sliced and ready to be eaten. "Kids like cake," he said out loud, as if to explain it to himself. They put a single piece and a dessert fork on a plate, Tails inched it to where the little girl sat. After about a minute of getting virtually nowhere, Sonic grabbed the plate from the fox and zipped it to her side.

Kirimi felt the gust of wind and shut her eyes tightly. When she opened them again, there was cake in front of her. She giggled excitedly and gripped the fork with her whole hand, stabbing the strawberry on top and devouring it in one bite.

The Fuzzies watched her smile and relaxed a bit. "But we can't just give her cake all night," Tails explained.

"Sure we can. Just watch." Sonic had gotten a whole pile of plates from the back room and was preparing the rest of the pieces. He watched as Kirimi finished her cake and ran to replace it. She felt the gust of wind return, and laughed excitedly. This repeated until the little girl had eaten three and a half pieces of cake. While Sonic waited for her to finish her fourth, a pout spread over her face and she lay on her side, grasping her stomach and whining loudly.

"Told you," Tails rebuffed.

"Makes me worry about that kid you're always hanging around. He could eat that, easy." Sonic tapped a finger to his chin. "Maybe she'll fall asleep?" he wondered aloud.

And, miraculously, she did after a few minutes. Right there on the floor. As did Knuckles, who was snoring quietly on the couch.

"We gotta get her off the floor," Tails mentioned, as Sonic was getting comfortable in his windowsill again.

"What for? Sleeping on the floor builds character." He waved his hand through the air and through the fox's idea.

"Sonic," Tails pressed. The hedgehog opened one eye in his direction, then sighed.

"Fine, but I wanna have fun with this." He grinned as he ran to her, lifted her gingerly in his arms, and placed her on a couch.

A few hours later, most of the Host Club returned, either to check up on the babysitting trio, or to laugh at the outcome. Tamaki squealed excitedly, noticing that the Fuzzies had actually done something right, and hugged Sonic tightly, thanking him from the bottom of his heart and promising to make it up to them. Honey bounded straight to Tails and thanked him too, explaining what fun he had that night and that he really wanted some cake.

The twins meandered to the couch nearest the door and snorted, holding back their laughter.

"He said he wasn't good with kids," Kaoru mused.

On the couch, sleeping peacefully, were Kirimi and Knuckles. The little girl was snuggled against the echidna's chest. They both had little smiles on their faces from dreaming nice little dreams.

"What a little liar," his brother seconded. They whipped cameras from their pockets, a mischievous gleam shooting through their eyes. All's fair after being tied up in a closet.

**Ta-daa! The first of our promised shorts for OHAH has arrived! :D :D :D DID YOU LOVE IT? You'd better cause there'll be more to come! ...eventually XD Please R+R ;)**


	2. Halloween Special

_**Kassehface again! Flyingkunai's having the same problem I did with moving and everything and doesn't have internet for a while, so I'm like a hacker. :D**_

**Lol Master II: Glad we could make your Thursday. :D Hope this makes your New Year's Eve n.n**

**Tenten628: You're good at answering your own questions. :D MORE MADE.**

**sotorohenge: Awe, shucks, you're too kind. Here's more! (:**

**Butterflysfree: How many, you ask? As many as we can think of. And we already have a ton of ideas we just need to get on paper/on the computer. (: YOU SHOULD READ THEM ALL! :D**

**TG101: Yay, a. OHAH regular! :D Here's more! No more waiting! (: Until we start the next one. Then you got a while. XD**

**SoBe-Yummies: Seems your failed sign in got deleted or something. But I'm betting your opinion was a nice one. XD Look, here's more! :D**

**Redrover65912: That's what we're here for: to bring you smiles. :D UPDATING! ...Finally. ._.**

**Lapras4us: Well, in all honesty, you shouldn't let aliens anywhere near a child at all. XD Glad you liked it. (:**

**Tamafanowo: Keeping it up! Like we'd ever stop. :D**

**LoveisaDrug009: Your little sister will be having a wonderful time for the most part. ;D**

**Landollapples: Tamaki's puppy dog eyes have power! I wish I had that kind of power. o_o Poor, poor little Kirimi. Getting to eat all the cake she wanted. :P Updating! (:**

**Barg'n Mark: Thank you, thank you. We sure do try. :D Babysitting is the devil's work. o_o**

**Forsaken Avenger: Well, you know little kids. Teenagers don't pay much attention to them. :D Of COURSE we're doing more shorts. Whatever would make you think otherwise? n.n**

**NXT4eva: Awe, we love you too. :D Your words are too kind. n.n Hey, look! Here's more! :D**

**The Pizza Guy With a Hat: Look forward no more! For here it is! (:**

**CookiesRgwed: :D I'm glad you approve. (: Look! They're updated now! :D**

**Lolly Gag: Thank you, thank you. n.n Here's more! Read away! (:**

People have been telling scary stories for as long as anyone knows, and on Halloween these stories have a way of multiplying and festering into takes of boogeymen, monsters, demons and ghosts all waiting in the dark for a chance to strike. These stories range from anything to paranormal activities to the simplest of pranks gone wrong and draw in unexpecting youths, who feel they're too good for annual trick-or-treating and want more of a scare than custom-made polyester costumes. The Host Club of renown Ouran High was one of these groups of youths.

"I'm telling you guys, it's just a _myth_." Haruhi's voice was obviously annoyed, and she ignored the disappointed looks that came over the twins' faces.

"Are you saying that because you really _don't_ believe it?" Kaoru eyed the female quizzically.

"Or because you're scared?" Hikaru added, raising an eyebrow in question.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I'm saying that listening to rumors flying around school is a waste of time. We'd be better off going trick-or-treating."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki looked at his self-proclaimed daughter with a look ten times more disappointed than the twins'. "Where's your holiday spirit?"

"I think it died with her personality," Sonic quipped from the other side of the abandoned music room where he, Tails, Honey and Mori were playing some sort of card game.

Haruhi shot a less-than-friendly look in the hedgie's direction. "Are you telling me _you_ believe it too?"

"Why not?" Tails questioned. "Rumors like that are common even on our planet. You'd be surprised how many of them are actually true."

Before Haruhi could give a bland response to the fox's comment, a dark voice spoke from the other side of the room, seemingly coming out of the black door that magically appeared there.

"Was that door always there?" Knuckles asked, not really sounding interested about its magical appearance but just sounding bored (which probably was the case since neither he nore Kyoya, sitting across from the echidna, had done much all day but sit at their little corner table).

"True, indeed," the voice carried on as an all-too-familiar cat puppet appeared through the open crack in the door. "Those who believe otherwise will have no choice but to feel the wrath of the ghostly spirit."

"Don't you ever knock?" Sonic narrowed his eyes as the shadowed figure of Nekozawa stepped into the room. "Barging in here like that's just rude."

The puppet bowed apologies. "Forgive me, noble one," Nekozawa said earnestly, making the hedgie sweatdrop. "But, if I may, allow me to make a suggestion." He glanced at Haruhi. "Instead of turning a blind side to the 'myth', how about you see for yourself?"

"You can't see what isn't there." Haruhi obviously had her mind set on not going, then after seeing the looks from her fellow club members (and the one she assumed was on Nekozawa's face), sighed and asked, "Do you really expect me to believe that some woman was killed by her husband years ago for her vast forturne then buried in the cellar of their house that's still around today where she reeks havoc?"

A silence.

"Yes," the entire Host Club, and Nekozawa, replied like the fact was obvious, and the female sweatdropped, realizing where this was going.

"Don't you think it's just a little cliche to visit a haunted house on Halloween?" Haruhi gave one last attempt to change the club's mind.

"Even if it_ is_, you already 'peeved off the ghost'," Sonic pointed out, with fair more amusment than concern. "Besides, if we_ don't _go, there'd be no_ plot_."

"And with no plot, there's no story," Tails added.

"Which means reading everything before _this_ would've been a waste," Kaoru noted.

"And there'd be some pretty unhappy readers out there," Hikaru continued, shaking his head.

"And the writers would have wasted valuable time." Kyoya finally had a line.

"Something I'm sure they'd hate," Knuckles grated, folding his arms.

Honey and Mori nodded in agreement.

"Plus," Nekozawa began, turning his little puppet to face the female in a manner most creepy, "Without paying your respects to the spirit you so crudely insulted, you'll be cursed with an eternity's worth of bad luck."

Tamaki gasped. "We can't allow that to happen to our little princess!" The King slammed his fist into his open palm with far more force than necessary. "We're going to that house to save Haruhi's already tattered luck!" Without waiting for rebuttals to his demans, Tamaki grabbed the cursed female and ran out the door. He was soon followed by the rest of the club, albeit at a more civil pace... Well, minus a sneaky foursome.

"I can't believe that actually wored," Hikaru blinked, after the room had emptied, in disbelief.

"Just like I said it would," Sonic said with the air of one who knew he had been right all along and turned to wink at Nekozawa. "'Cursed with an eternity's worth of bad luck'?" the hedgie repeated in a not-too-shabby impression of the cloaked figure and laughed. "Nice add."

"So, is everything ready?" Kaoru asked, looking out of the window to see the rest of the club either running from the school or walking (you guess who's who).

Sonic scoffed. "Of course. Me and Catman didn't spend all morning in a musty house for nothing." He jabbed a thumb toward said cat-worshipping male. "Everything's set; _we_ just have to put it in motion."

That said, a creep, frightening smile appeared on the twins' faces as they said in typical unision, "This is going to be fun."

Tamaki stopped.

While he was all for adventure and the new task at hand to save his darling Haruhi from a lifetime of broken luck, something about seeing a house that looked like it had been through every possible natural disaster known to man and looked like it would love to swallow him up kind of put his eager in a leass enthusiastic mood. In fact, that mood would rather crawl under a rock than enter the house before them.

"Tamaki-senpai, you're hurting my arm," Haruhi said with no powerful concern as she looked at the King's vice-like grip on her. He let go, rather hesitantly and slowly, and she rubbed her arm to get feeling back into it. "What's wrong with you?"

"This place..." The King began with his voice barely above a shaky whisper. "It scares me." He turned big, fearful eyes to the female who let out a heavy sigh.

"There's nothing here to _be_ afraid of." The female started walking up to the door fearlessly, and Tamaki squeaked in fear as she opened the door that opened with a loud, long, over exaggerated groan.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called after the female but didn't fare follow her lead, so instead he turned to Kyoya. "What are we going to do? Our little girl's about to get eaten!"

Kyoya just looked at him for a delayed period of time before replying simply, "Go after her."

Tamaki looked at him like he was mad. "Then both of us would perish! And that's _not _good!"

"Not good for _who_, exactly?" Knuckles raised an eye ridge in question.

"This is no time for jokes, Knuckles!" Tamaki whined, clinging to the mole's arm. When said red creature eyed the King's hands angrily before shooting the look to his face, the blonde quickly let go and pouted. He turned dramatically back to the scary house, and, for a moment, his face remained forlorn, but in a flash, his chest was suddenly puffed and his hands in determined fists, his face very serious indeed. And before anyone really know what was going one, he shot a fist in the sair and shouted as loud as he could, "_For Haruhi's luck_!" and ran through the door almost as fast as the blue club member (who was just just arriving with the three others) could.

The rest of the club stared after his majesty and watched as the door suddenly shut with an over-exaggerated _slam_.

The twins glanced at each other, smile, then said simply, "Go, boss."

"I think this looks like fun!" Honey cheered from Mori's shoulders. "Let's go, Takashi!" And with that, the silent giant walked up the sidewalk to the porch where he told Honey to "Watch his head". The miniature blonde laughed excitedly as the two made their way through the door that slammed behind them loudly.

Sonic blinked a couple times in disbelief before muttering, "Well, I didn't expect _that_."

"You shouldn't worry about them," Kaoru said.

"They can take care of themselves." Hikaru nodded slightly before turning the the hedgehog and his cat-worshipping shadow. "Shall we go see what all the fuss is about?" The question sounded genuine, but only his brother and the other two pranksters could see the mischevious gleam in his eyes.

Sonic smirked. "I think we shall," he mused as the two-tailed member hovered to his side and whispered, "You don't really think there's _really _ghosts in there, do you, Sonic?"

"No way, little dude," Kaoru said, patting his head.

"Just one," Hikaru announced proudly, a big smile on his face that oddly didn't help the little kit feel any better.

Nekozawa's puppet appeared between the odd, fuzzy brothers and bowed as its owner's voice proclaimed, "Ghosts are nothing to fear, they're just lost souls looking for their way home."

"Yeah, what Catman said, bud," Sonic said, giving the fox a thumbs up. "Nothing to fear."

But Tails remained unconvinced. "Well, after our last encounter with ghosts, I don't want to take my chances. I think I'll just wait outside with Knuckles and Kyoya."

Sonic shot a look of feigned shock at the echidna. "What, Knux? You don't want to go inside?"

Knuckles glared at him, but didn't reply which made the hedgehog tsk. "Oh, well. You're missing out. What about you Kyoya? You're not up for any Halloween fun?"

"No, not exactly," was all he said as he leaned against the fence that surrounded the house.

Sonic shrugged. "I guess it's just us four, guys," he said to the twins and Catman. "Let's go." And with that, they walked up to the house in no real hurry and made it inside with not problem. When the door slammed shut for them, the room was pitch black.

"Well, this is fun," Hikaru muttered, trying to make his eyes adjust by blinking furiously.

"You just wait. They'll be screaming in no time." Sonic's voice had just the tiniest bit of arrogance as he made his way to the stairs. With every step he took, the wooden floor creaked menacingly. Before he even made it to the first step, they all heard a high pitched scream that made them all jump. "See, told ya." Sonic turned to show his smug face to the other three which, in turn, made him not notice the tall, blonde Host King bound from the upstairs hallway to the stairs. Before the hedgie even realized what was happening, Tamaki landed right on top of him with a loud crash.

"Sonic! Don't go up there! There's a horrible 7 foot monster! It nearly _ate_ me!" He squeezed the hedghog until Sonic could swear his eyes were going to burst from his head.

Then a voice came from the top of the stairs. "Are you okay, Tama-chan? We didn't mean to scare you." Honey giggled, and Mori made his way down the steps much more carefully than His Majesty.

The twins looked from Honey and Mori to Tamaki and snorted. "Some monster," they said together. Then they paused. "So, wait. That scream was you?" They glanced at each other before bursting into tearful laughter, and Tamaki quickly went to yelling at them to shut up.

Honey looked around the group. "Hey, where's Haru-chan?" And the laughter and yelling stopped.

"I can't believe you ditched her, boss!" Kaoru started, pointing an accusing finger at the tall blonde.

"I thought you wanted to protect her from the ghost and save her from having bad luck forver," Hikaru finished.

"Some hero," they mused together.

"I did not _ditch_ her, I was looking for-" Nekozawa cut in. "Yes, where indeed? The ghost would take one so disrespectful to where she herself met her demise."

"So, you're saying the basement," Kaoru started.

"Right?" Hikaru glanced to the door under the staircase that would definitely lead to the cellar. He took a quick look at his brother before they both started pushing Tamaki to the door. "All right, boss," they mused, "Work your magic!"

"_What_? I can't take on a ghost all by myself! ..._Sonic_ should go! He is a hero after all." He grabbed the hedgehog's arm and looked at him with pleading eyes, but said blue hero just blinked.

"Why don't we all go?" Honey suggested.

The twins cheered, then said, "But the boss goes first." And with that, they flung open the door to the cellar and shoved him into the darkness. They heard him tumble and cry out for a moment, but then it grew silent. "I guess that means it's safe!" the twins mused before heading down the steps in a much more graceful manner, and everyone else followed just a step behind.

The first thing anyone noticed was that it was dark. Very, very dark. The second was the huge hole in the ceiling and the mattress underneath where Haruhi was sitting, looking confused. The twins stepped over the heap that was Tamaki (who was muttering something about a knight in shining armor) and looked up at the hole. "Guess that's how you got down here, eh, Haruhi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, _thanks_." The female's words dripped with sarcasm. "But what's that?" Hikaru was helping Haruhi to her feet until he turned around and noticed what she was looking at. In the very dim light from the hole, they could make out a dark figure in the corner. It didn't move, but no one moved towards it to see what it was.

"We are in the presence of grief," Nekozawa said lowly. The figure moved closer ever so slowly, which made Tamaki (who was fully recovered and off the floor) squeal like a little girl and hide behind Mori. The figure seemed to raise on arm towards Haruhi until Honey jumped off Mori's shoulders and shouted, "Don't worry, Haru-chan! I'll protect you!" and kicked the shadowed figure to the ground. It fell with a loud crash, and Honey looked down at it with a confused look on his face.

"It's a robot!" he announced, raising one of its broken limbs and showing it to everyone.

"A voice activated robot, to be exact," Sonic corrected. He looked up at Nekozawa and gave him a thumbs up. "Catman here's got some cool stuff."

"That was awesome," the twins agreed, nodding at each other with Haruhi, looking bored, between them.

"Were you guys trying to scare me again?" the female demanded.

"Well, mostly," the red heads explained. "But His Majesty was a nice bonus." They pointed their thumbs at the heap on the floor that was, once again, the blonde king. His eyes were wide open and his mouth seemed to be foaming ever so slightly, which made the twins laugh heartily until Haruhi shushed them.

"Do you hear that?" she asked quietly. They all stood there silently until the sound came again. It was a soft whisper saying "Get out" over and over again. The female member gave an angry look at the hedghog and Nekozawa. "Is this another joke or something?"

The blue fuzzy and Catman glanced at each other and shrugged. "Nope, not us," the hedghog clarified. The room grew quiet again, and the Host Club (minus one dark and scary dude) looked around trying to listen for the whispers again until the whisper became a very urgent shout: "_GET OUT_!"

Everyone jumped and raced up the stairs, Mori the only one considerate enough to pick up Tamaki on his way. They all barged through the front door then stopped at the fence where Kyoya and Knuckles stood. "Have fun?" Kyoya asked, not looking up from his notebook.

The group was silent until the twins said, "Yeah, loads," then laughed nervously, and everyone replied in about the same manner.

"Let's all go back to school for cake," Honey suggested, and they all agreed, no one really noticing that a certain two-tailed fox was hovering to the group from behind the house. He landed in front of Kyoya and Knuckles who weren't paying very much attention to each other or anything until he asked, "Did they look scared?"

Kyoya looked at the fox briefly before turning his attention back to his notebook. "You could say that."

The kit grinned triumphantly before rushing to Sonic's side to ask him how he liked the house.

**TEEHEE. How you like that? HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 2 months late! :D Hope you liked it! Don't forget to reviewwww!**


	3. The Honest Truth

**VioletAssassin: Aren't they? :D And yes, Tails' pranking ways were thanks to my wonder co-author :)**

**shortybubbles27: THANKS :)**

**daughterofHades202: You really think so? Thanks!**

**Redrover65912: We strive for excellent ;)**

**Toboe16: WE (I) made more! Calm down :p**

**Jumper101: I sure hope this one's great too XD**

**tamafanowo: Tails ALWAYS wins :P Except for when he doesn't XD**

**Lol Master II: We have a thing with being late :P Oh snap. Just we're off the hook again **

**Very Berry: Just good, eh? :p jk**

**NXT4eva: You talking to me? :P I also love Nekozawa. We have no clue how many we're gonna do XD**

**Butterflysfree: Thanks? XD We are WAY behind the ball, actually. In case you haven't noticed but we're trying to fix that at the moment **

**and then some: DUDE. I think we planned on a Xmas special but never did it XD Oh well, xmas is almost here gain. And as for the manga thing, if I could draw people that would so be awesome but I can only draw Sonic and Co XD**

**LoveisaDrug009: We had to gave Tails his omen ya know? ;P**

**sotorohenge: 3 times? You must really have loved it XD Tails says thank you :D**

* * *

As night set on Ouran High one particular evening, the self-proclaimed King of The Hosts found himself the victim of a strange unrest. As he sat outside the school, having migrated there after the other hosts had left for the weekend, and stared at the pond within the infamous rose maze the blonde only felt this unnatural discontent deepen.

It was highly uncharacteristic and he didn't like it.

"Is there any specific reason you've been sitting out here for the last half hour?" A recognizably brusque voice asked from behind and above the host.

Looking up towards the voice (and resulting giggles that came after it), Tamaki could just make out three pairs of vibrant eyes staring at him from a near by tree in the moonlight in a somewhat creepy manner. "…How long have you guys been up there?" He asked slowly, somewhat dumbfounded that he hadn't noticed them all this time.

"Long enough to be bothered by whatever's bothering you," Tails answered with a shrug.

"And don't say nothing's bugging you because _something_ is," Sonic told him, seeing the King open his mouth to retort.

Tamaki closed it with a snap, and twiddled his fingers solemnly in silence.

"C'mon, tell us what's wrong," Tails coaxed, much like one would a pet.

Tamaki said nothing, staring at his feet as a long silence in sued, at least until the Fuzzies got tired of waiting for a response.

"Tell us already!" The Fuzzie trio snapped, jumping from the tree abruptly and landing in front of the blonde while looking up at the King with demanding eyes.

Tamaki squeaked in surprise (and fear) before playing with his fingers again and mumbling something under his breath.

Knuckles rolled his eyes, folding his arms in irritation. "Playing cute wouldn't stop us, _us _meaning the hero and his sidekick, from harassing you, trust me _I_ know."

"Like you ever play _cute_." Sonic scoffed, getting an agitated look from the echidna.

All of a sudden a lightbulb appeared over the blonde's head. "That's it!" Tamaki exclaimed piercingly in a complete turn-around of moods that nearly scared the Fuzzies out of their fuzz (due to the fact they were wondering how a casual object just appeared out of thin air). "_That's_ the source of my unwitting depression!" He pointed a harsh finger at the blue and red hosts before him, who exchanged surprised looks. "Here I've been trying to figure out why and the answer was staring me right in the face up in a tree! You two are so unappreciative!" He whimpered, a waterfall of tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why can't you see all I want is for us to be one big, happy family? Your consistent arguing is slowly tearing us apart! Why can't we all just be friends?"

Utterly puzzled, Sonic looked from Tamaki to Knuckles (who looked just as confused) and back before saying "we _are _friends, you moron."

"…Wha….?" Was all the blonde managed after a long, shocked silence.

"You can't be serious," Knuckles placed a gloved hand on his face in incredulity, grumbling something less than flattering concerning the blonde. _I had no idea he was __this__ stupid…_

"Listen here, Boss. Even the closest families argue about the dumbest things sometimes. _Now_ is a pretty good example of that," Sonic added not quite under his breath.

"But that doesn't mean they hate each other, in fact sometimes it's a good thing or else there'd be too much pent up anger and no one would be happy," Tails continued sensibly.

Tamaki blinked, trying to grasp what the fuzzy hosts were really trying to say, almost to ecstatic to believe it. "So…you guys _do_ like being here?" Tamaki asked hopefully clasping his hands together in anticipation. "…_In the club_?" He squeaked cheerfully.

"If we didn't we would have split a long time ago," Sonic informed him, rolling his eyes bemused at the blonde's expression of sheer delight.

"Debt or not." Tails stated justly.

"But we haven't, so what does that tell you?" Knuckles said with the smallest amusement in his tones, though he kept his unhappy look in check.

It told him enough, and more than Tamaki would have ever expected to hear out of the Fuzzie's (especially Knuckles) and he squealed in excitement as he scooped the three little aliens in his most obsessive, passionate, fanatical hug yet, ranting about how all of them would forever be the happiest, prettiest family in the universe.

Each of the Fuzzies groaned, but there was no real grief behind it. True, there was always those times were the drama or crazy antics of the club made the three of them wonder why the heck they stayed around and would act as though they wanted nothing to do with the hosts, but they knew it was all fake. Because, no matter how hard they tried to hide it, what they had just told The King was all the honest truth.

* * *

**F.K. here, ya'll! Well, it may not be the ACTUAL story but it's close enough, right? But soon the real one should be updated so PLEASE HOLD ON D: Anywho, this is the only short so far that's been written by only one of us (me) so if it sucks, you know why XD I just felt it needed to be written so, yeah. ENJOY! and R&R!**


End file.
